videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Capcom Smash Rumble/Mega Man
Mega Man is the main protagonist of the Mega Man series and is a playable starter character in Capcom Smash Rumble. General Rock was originally created as a lab assistant by the scientist Dr. Thomas Xavier Light, but following treachery by Dr. Wily, he was converted into a fighting robot Mega Man to defend the world from Wily's violent robotic threats. Attributes Mega Man's moveset relies heavily on various projectiles, giving his attacks unusual functions and characteristics. This extends beyond his special moves and into his standard moveset. Mega Man's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: Mega Man fires up to three shots from his Mega Buster. * Side Attack: Mega Man fires his Mega Buster while running forward. * Up Attack: Mega Man does a quick rising uppercut similar to Shoryuken. * Down Attack: Mega Man does his signature slide kick. * Dash Attack: Mega Man boosts forwards while spinning by using the Top Spin. * Heavy Forward Attack: Mega Man charges up energy in his Mega Buster, before firing off a bigger and more powerful burst. * Heavy Up Attack: Mega Man turns both of his hands into electrodes (Spark Shock), creating a powerful multi-hitting surge of electricity above him. * Heavy Down Attack: Mega Man palnts both arm cannons into the ground, causing two vertical flaming pillars (Flame Blast) to erupt from the ground either side of him which launch the opponent upwards. * Neutral Aerial: Mega Man fires his Mega Buster while in the air. * Forward Aerial: Mega Man quickly summons a Flame Sword to his hand and swings it downwards in front of him. * Back Aerial: Mega Man quickly turns around and swings his arm, generating three crescent-shaped energy trails (Slash Claw) behind him. * Up Aerial: Mega Man fires a small tornado (Air Shooter) straight above him. * Down Aerial: Mega Man points his fist straight downwards and fires it downwards as a short-ranged projectile (Hard Knuckle). * Grab: Mega Man grabs his opponent with one hand and lifts them over his hand (Super Arm). * Pummel: Mega Man squeezes his opponent with his Super Man. * Forward Throw: Mega Man throws the opponent forward. * Backward Throw: Mega Man turns around and throws the opponent behind him. * Upward Throw: Mega Man throws the opponent upward. * Downward Throw: Mega Man throws the opponent downward. Mega Man's Special Moves Neutral Special: Metal Blade * Mega Man throws a spinning saw blade that can be thrown in one of eight different directions. Side Special: Crash Bomber * Mega Man fires a grappling bomb attached to a drill that latches on to any surface or opponent it touches, before exploding a few seconds later. Up Special: Rush Coil * Mega Man briefly summons his robotic dog companion Rush, who acts similar to Sonic's Spring Jump. A second bounce will make Mega Man jump even higher than the first bounce. Down Special: Leaf Shield * Mega Man summons leaf-shaped units that electromagnetically orbit around him. The leaves block projectiles, and can be fired forwards by pressing an attack button to land multiple hits. Hyper Smash: Super Adapter * Mega Man summons Rush, to combine with him to become Super Mega Man. While fused, Mega Man gains the ability to jet upwards if the jump button is held, slow descent, and rocket fist projectiles, which deals 15% to the opponents. Trivia * TBA Category:Capcom Category:Characters Category:Mega Man